I' m a monster
by Ah-Chanbaek97
Summary: ( Ch 2 up!) Gadis 18 tahun, Byun Baekhyun. Si monster jenius dibalik wajah imutnya. " berhenti menggunakan topengmu"- chanyeol./ Cinta? Aku tak berniat memasukkannya kedalam garis takdirku"- baekhyun. Chanbaek/baekyeol(GS)
1. Chapter 1

" Dad, bisakah aku berhenti sekolah?"

" apa lagi kali ini , sayang? "

" aku bosan, aku sudah lulus kuliah dan kenapa aku balik ke SMA ,aku bahkan menyelesaikan SMA ku 2 tahun yang lalu."

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napas " kau baru 18 tahun sayang, kau tak bosan dirumah? itu hanya untuk formalitas, baekkie "

" tapi..."

" tidak ada tapi tapian, aku akan memindahkan sekolahmu. Tapi tidak dengan berhenti sekolah."

" kau bahkan sudah 5 kali pindah sekolah dalam sebulan ini sayang " pria itu menambahkan

" aku kan sudah bilang... "

" sudahlah kembali kekamarmu, aku akan mengurus surat kepindahanmu"

" Dad ~ "

" baek"

" oke...oke "gadis cantik itu bangkit dan jalan menuju kamarnya dengan menghentakkan kakinya .

Dia, byun baekhyun gadis remaja yang cantik dan manis berumur 18 tahun yang sudah menyelesaikan masa SMA nya dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun setengah, dan menyelesaikan kuliahnya selama 2 tahun, kita bisa bilang secara garis besar.. Gadis itu ... Amat jenius.

" kali ini sekolah apa lagi?" lirih gadis itu lelah.

" seoul international high school, salah satu sekolah elite, dan aku harap kau tidak berniat pindah sekolah lagi "

" aku tidak menjamin "

" baekkie..." tegur Kyuhyun lembut

" mengertilah dad, aku tak bisa bergaul dengan anak anak bodoh itu" bela baekhyun.

" berusahalah baek, daddy yakIn kau bisa " Dan hanya dibalas deheman tak suka gadis itu.

Baekhyun memang anti sosial, bukan karena tidak ada yang tertarik dnganya, dia sangat amat menarik, namun dia sendiri yang menarik diri dalam pergaulannya. Toh, baginya bergaul dengan gadis lain itu pekerjaan cuma-cuma yang membuang waktu berharganya, gadis gadis yang hanya tau berdnadan dan memoles dirinya, manusia tak berguna, pikirnya

Dia tidak memiliki teman dalam hidupnya, dan dia juga tidak berniat, untuk apa memiliki orang yang hanya akan ada saat perlu, dan hilang setelahnya. Cih, tidak ada untungnya. _" aku bisa hidup seorang diri, tidak ada orang lain, hanya ada daddy mungkin "_ Itu yang selalu dikatakanya setiap ayahnya memperingatinya untuk setidaknya bergaul dalam lingkungannya.

Dia tidak mau

Kenapa daddy-nya terus memaksanya

Dia muak melihat orang bermuka dua

Orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya

Dia tidak bisa

Sekeras apapun dia berusaha

Karna dia memang dilahirkan dengan itu

Dia dilahirkan menjadi seorang...

Monster

" aku monster " – baekhyun

 **I'm a MONSTER**

 **Main Cast: baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol**

 **Other Cast :Jongin**

 **Sehun, etc..**

 **( Cast milik keluarga masing-masing, sm, dan tuhan YME)**

Chapter 1

" BAEKKIE, BANGUN SAYANG! "

Gadis itu mengeliat dari tidurnya , memahami suasana disekitarnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menyahut panggilan ayahnya saat sudah sepenuhnya terjaga.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.10 menit setelahnya, baekhyun telah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi makan mansion keluarganya, tidak bisa dibilang keluarga, karna hanya ada dia dan daddynya- kyuhyun.

Jangan tanya dimana ibunya - dia bahkan memiliki saudara lelaki sebelum ini, hah, tidak - tidak, aku tidak akan memneritahu kalian – tepatnya belum.

Karna... banyak rahasia di keluarganya.

Terlalu banyak malah.

" makanlah yang banyak, setelah itu pergilah berangkat dengan Tn. Kim" omong omong Tn. Kim itu supir mereka.

" hm.."

" sayang, kau masih marah dengan daddy "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namun membuat gerakan cepat bangun dari duduknya, dan menyelempang tas punggungnya.

" aku pergi dad "

Dan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang makan mansion mewahnya.

Dan kyuhyun menarik napas panjang dan memandang titik terakhir kali baelhyun terlihat.

" maaf daddy membuatmu seperti ini baek, ini juga untuk kebaikanmu."

Baekhyun telah sampai disekolah barunya, seoul international high school, sekolah yang bagus – amat bagus sih sebenarnya, yang ia yakini hanya ada anak anak orang kaya yang hanya tau berdandan dan menghamburkan uang.

Yah, walaupun dia juga berasal dari keluarga konglomerat sebenarnya.

" kau pasti Baekhyun, kan?"

" ehhh..iya " jawab Baekhyun gugup, dan kemudian terganti dengan senyum manisnya – _akting yang baik byun-_

" oh ya, aku wali kelasmu, kau bisa memanggilku jung songsaenim"

" ne, ssaem "

" okay baekhyun, sekarang kau ikuti aku ya, aku akan membawamu ke kelas "

Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

11 – A

Baekhyun melirik papan penanda kelas dan terenyum miring, _"Heh...Kelas bodoh lainnya"_

Pintu kelas 11- A itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok jung songsaenim yang membawa gadis cantik deibelakangnya, yang tentu dihadiahi sorakan dan siulan kaum lelaki, dan bisikan iri anak perempuan

" hei, hei diamlah semua, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru " guru cantik itu melirik sebelahnya dan dibalas oleh baekhyun.

" namanya byun baekhyun, perkenalkan dirimu baek "

" aku baekhyun – byun baekhyun " jawabnya pendek, tanpa berniat menambahkan kalimatnya.

Dan dia menyadari, ada sosok di sudut kelas, yang langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada baekhyun tepat saat setelah baekhyun menyebutkan marganya.

" eeyyy.. kami bahkan sudah tau namamu, baek. Kenalkan lebih soal dirimu"

" tidak perlu, kalian tidak perlu mengetahui tentangku " baekhyun menatap datar orang yang melontarkan pertanyaan tadi – dia terlihat seperti bad boy, yang jelas dia hitam.

" hey, jangan begitu, nanti cantik nya hilang loh " jawabnya genit.

Menyadari jawaban anak muridnya mulai melenceng, guru wanita itu segera menengahi adu mulut yang entah sejak kapan dimulai.

" diamlah kim jongin, dia takkan tertarik denganmu"

Dan disambut oleh tawa teman sekelasnya.

 _Oh, jadi namanya kim jongin, tipikal bad boy anak mami sekali_ , batin baekhyun.

"dengar, kim, aku tak peduli dengan dirimu. Jadi jangan peduli juga padaku, wajah hitammu membuat ku ingin muntah" – _beruntung saja kau tidak berniat membunuhmu_.

Atmosfer disana berubah canggung, tidak menyangka dia bisa tidak terpesona oleh wajah tampan jongin – dan itu merupakan tamparan keras bagi jongin.

Apa?! Hitam, katanya?!

" hey, gadis dingin, ini tidak hitam, ini seksi "

" mengaku sajalah jongin, kau itu memang hitam " seorang tiba tiba menyeletuk, dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan jongin.

kelas itu dipenuhi oleh tawa membahana.

"diam" - itu suara baekhyun, rendah dan dingin, suara yang sangat mengerikan dengan tatapan mata datar sekaligus dingin

" jangan berbicara lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu kim "

Okay, sekali lagi suasana disana membeku, kalimat itu tidak akan mengerikan jika diucapkan secara bermain main, karena anak kelas ini juga sering nercanda sperti itu. Tapi,tidak dengan mengatakan itu dengan nada dingin, dan tatapan mata datar. Itu seperti benar -benar akan teralisasikan.

" jadi diamlah kim sialan "

" eh eh, baekhyun, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong itu" jung saeem menunjuk sebuah kursi dipojok kelas, disebelah namja tadi, disebelah pria yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada baekhyun secara tiba tiba, padahal sebelumnya dia hanya menatap keluar jendela.

Dan baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekati kursi itu.

" tapi saem... " seorang murid menyeletuk.

" diamlah jongdae " potong jung saem, sambil memperlihatkan tatapan mematikannya.

 _Ada apa?_ – pikir baekhyun

" okay anak anak, kita lanjut pembelajaran ya "

Baekhyun menatap tak minat ke depan, guru itu menjelaskan pepajaran matematika, pelajaran yang menurut baekhyun paling mudah malah, tidak ada satupun nilai matematika nya yang tercoreng, hanya ada kata sempurna.

" oh ya, murid murid, kurasa kalian tidak lupa bahwa aku mengatakan akan mengadakan ujian hari ini" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar, yang malah terlihat mengerikan bagi murid murid.

Dan keributan langsung terdengar, walaupun yang paling dominan adalah helaan napas panjang, atau suara lembaran buku yang dibalikkan, _kuduga mereka tidak belajar_ – batin Baekhyun

" oh dan baekhyun, maaf aku langsung mengadakan ujian. Ku harap kau tidak terkejut"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan menatap gurunya dengan pandangan yang mengartikan dia baik baik saja - dia bahkan melaksanakan ujian akhir kuliahnya tanpa belajar, dan dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

" oke kita mulai ujiannya"

Baekhyun memandang sampingnya, lupa kalau ada seseorang di mejanya ini , tapi tatapan mata dingin sang empunya itu, membuat baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan pria itu.

Ujian selesai, dan itu juga berarti kelas telah selesai, dan menit selanjutnya murid diperbolehkan untuk istirahat.

" byun baekhyun, hey, aku kyungsoo, kau mau berteman denganku, aku tidak menyangka ada keluarga byun disini"

Baekhyun menatap datar wanita itu, yah, dia kelihatan seperti gadis baik, tapi baekhyun dididik untuk tidak mudah mempercayai orang, dan ditambah gadis itu terlalu memuja dirinya yang merupakan keluarga byun, seakan akan hanya memanfaatkan label byun di raganya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, tidak juga membalas uluran tangan anak itu.

" pergilah, aku ingin ke kantin "

" kalau begitu aku juga ingin ke kantin, ayo bersama"

Anak ini ternyata keras kepala juga.

" kyungsoo –ssi, kumohon per..."

" kumohon ya... "

Dan baekhyun tidak membalasnya, hanya membiarkan gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya. Walau sebenarnya dia sangat risih sekarang.

" terimakasih baekki "

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, memutar tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan pandangamya ke kyungsoo.

" jangan memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu " ucap baekhyun final, dingin dan datar disaat bersamaan, seakan akan perintah yang tidak dapat dilawan.

Sudah cukup dengan ayahnya yang memanggilnya dengan mana mirip anak anjing itu, tidak untuk orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kurang dari sejam.

Dan kyungsoo hanya mengganguk patuh, melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti baekhyun .

Mereka tiba di kantin, baekhyun adalah orang yang benci keramaian, sangat membancinya, tapi apa daya ini semua gara gara daddynya, dia juga tidak ingin menahan lapar perutnseharianan penuh, jam pelajaran disini selesai pada jam 3 sore, dan murid diberikan makan di kantin dan tidak diperbolehkan membawa bekal, karna tidak ingin memberatkan anak muridnya – bodoh sih, tapi alasanya cukup logis.

Baekhyun memgedarkan pandanganya, tidak ada kursi kosong memang, ya sebenarnaya ada, tapi dikursi pria sebangkunya, dan dia heran kenapa tidak ada yang ingin duduk disana.

Kyungsoo mengatakan akan mengambilkan makan siang baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya perlu duduk untuk mengambil meja mereka.

Yah tidak ada pilihan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja pemuda itu. Pria itu menatap datar baekhyun yang hanya dengan santai duduk dihadapannya.

" kau tidak bisa tidak duduk disini?"

" tidak bisa " jawab baekhyun cuek

" banyak kursi kosong di.."

" dimana? " tanya baekhyun menyadari lelaki itu hanya terdiam saat mengedarkan pandangnaya mencari kursi kosong.

" tidak ada kursi kosong" ucap baekhyun datar.

Kyungsoo berjalan memdekati mereka, dan baekhyun mendengar bisikan bisikan murid disini, kenapa siswa sisiwi disini doyan sekali bergunjing.

Namun yang baekhyun pertanyakan, kenapa muka kyungsoo berubah menjadi khwatir.

" baek...Ayo...Pindah " bisikan kecil kyungsoo saat telah sampai ke kursi baekhyun.

" kalau mau pindah pergi saja sendiri, kyungsoo-ssi "

Dan kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut, menduduki dirinya disebelah baekhyun.

' _Waw, anak murid itu berani ya'_

' _Aku tidak melihat ketakutan dimatanya'_

' _Oh dia cantik juga'_

' _Oh dan imut'_

' _Dan kaya, kau tau marganya byun'_

Dan bisikan yang mirip memgikut setelahnya

" well, baekhyun, aku mungkin akan er...mengenalkan kalian"

" tak perlu" jawab kedua orang berbeda gender itu .

" aku masih bisa melihat kyung-ssi, ada name tag didadanya, chanyeol, Park Chanyeol " ucap baekhyun seraya membaca name tag namja itu.

" hah, iya "

" kurasa kita teman sebangku, park "

" hm " itu suara chanyeol, dan baekhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu, _well_ , dia juga sering begitu.

Dan mereka menghabiskan makan siang mereka, dalam keheningan yang mencekam, tapi tidak untuk baekhyun dan chanyeol, poor kyungsoo.

At class.

" okay, hari ini saya akan memberitahukan nilai ujian kalian "

" dan hanya dua orang yang mendapat nilai sempirna"

Dan sorakan ' wow' memenuhi kelas itu

Yah, karna biasanya hanya satu orang yang memdapat nilai sempurna

Park chanyeol

Dan sekarang –

-"byun baekhyun dan park chanyeol ,selamat kalian memdapat nilai sempurna."

Dan wajah kedua orang berbeda gender itu hanya datar.

Tapi setidaknya baekhyun lebih mengetahui sopan santun, dia membungkukkan dirinya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Dan tanpa disadari baekhyun, chanyeol meliriknya dan langsung membuang muka sedetik kemudian.

Dengan seringai dibibirnya...

 **TBC**

 **To be continue**

 **( atau mungkin ga pernah dicontinue / plak)**

Muehehe, maaf atas ff laknat ini.

Anyeong, aku author baru disini, dan cerita ini murni pemikiran aku, jadi tolong hargai ya.

Disini aku duet sama temen aku, jadi kita bagi bagi kerja gitu, pipty pipty gitu.

Dan aku beneran loh, aku akan discontinue kalo reciew nya gak sampai...5 review.

Yap, jadi kalau reviewnya ga lebih dari 5, mohon maaf dengan sangat aku ga bisa lanjutin ini.

Sorry banget ya. Soalnya aku sibuk banget dan ini Cuma kayak selingan karna aku punya passion di nulis, tapi klo ga da dukungan, yah percuma aja cuk.

Ya udah segitu aja cuap- cuapnya.

Maksih kalu ada yang udah mau review, di ff abal abal ini.

Bye.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a monster**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rate : T**

 **GS( gender switch)**

 **Genre:**

 **Mystery , romance and a little bit hurt.**

Yehet ! akhirnya dilanjut juga

Okeh , happy reading ya..

 **chapter 2**

baekhyun kecil hanya gadis polos dan suci. Hanya gadis polos yang menginginkan kebahagiaan. Dipikirannya hanya berputar hal –hal menyenangkan. Kesempurnaan dalam kehidupannya.

Tanpa tahu dia kan membuka lembaran hari baru . Hari dimana hanya akan ada, keegoisan , kekejaman dan kejahatan yang menguasainya.

Hal jahat yang merebut hari kecil baekhyun .

Hal jahat yang mengusiknya.

Hal jahat yang merusak segalanya.

Segala kebahagiaan baekhyun.

Semuanya enyah.

Meninggalkan ego dan dendam dalam diri baekhyun kecil.

Yang takkan bisa berubah lagi.

Tapi itu hanya jalur yang tersusun seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tidak ada yang tau alur kehidupan'kan?

 **Author POV**

" woah , daebak. Kukiran pelajaran sialan itu hanya chanyeol seorang yang bisa menguasainya" itu kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang tampak mewah dan minimalis , mengabaikan pandangan kagum yang ditujukkan pada baekhyun . Well, siapa yang tidak tertarik pada byun baekhyun? Bahkan berita tentang pindahnya seorang keturunun byun kesekolah ini sudah dibicarakan seminggu sebelum baekhyun pindah kesini . itu hot topic , bung.

Dan sekarang seorang byun baekhyun, gadis cantik , imut dan seksi – sekaligus pintar dan kaya , tengah berjalan didepan mereka . oh tidak , mereka tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan indah gadis yang nyaris sempurna ini .

Tapi tidak ada manusia yang sempurna , kan?

" dan sekarang , kau gadis disampingku , bahkan mendapat nilai sempurna pada pelajaran sialan itu , oh kau sempurna baek . Ck , apa yang kurang darimu ? "tambah kyungsoo

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengumpat pada gadis disampingnya.

Oh, demi tuhan , baekhyun hanya ingin ketenangan diperjalananya. Dan bukan merasakannya , dia malah diburu dengan ocehan tidak penting gadis disampingnya. Lagian siapa juga yang peduli dengan chensyeol , eh siap namanya tadi ? chanbol, chansol, cebol ? ah , terserahlah.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kyunsoo, mendekat ke mobil mewah yang terpakir cantik di halaman sekolahnya.

" eh , eh baek, kau mau kemana?"

" aku sudah dijemput kyungsoo-ssi "

Dan kyungsoo hanya mendesah kecil.

Apa baekhyun memang sesombong dan sedingin itu .

Atau ...

Kyungsoo segera mengelengkan kepalanya , mencoba menepis pikiran negatif yang menghampiri benaknya.

 _Huh.. setidaknya dia tidak menolak keberadaanku._

 _Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa diterima oleh orang sesempurna itu._

Dan kyungsoo pun melangkah pergi menjauh dari parkiran sekolah.

" bagaimana sekolah anda , Nona?"tanya supir baekhyun, Tn. Kim.

Tidak ada sahutan dari belakang , sampai..

" baik" jawaban yang amat singkat tapi, setidaknya sudah di balas, kan?

Dan pria itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya samar.

Keheningan mulai mengambil peranya , tidak ada satupun dari kedua pihak yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan .

Tn, Kim ? Ia tahu batasannya, pertanyaan pertamanya hanya untuk basa- basi formal, tidak berniat untuk mengetahui lanjutan dari hari nona mudanya ini.

Sedangkan baekhyun , dia menikmati suasana seperti ini, tenang dan damai. Dan tentu saja ia takkan mencoba membuat percakapan.

Mobil itu membelah jalanan seoul dan memperlambat jalanan saat hampir tiba didepan pagar mansion mewah baekhyun .

" kau tahu dimana daddy?"

" oh , dia sudah menuggu anda dirumah , nona"

Dan baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas keluar dari mobil itu . tanpa berkata apapun.

" oh kau sudah pulang , baekkie?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, yah , dia sudah lelah mengingatkan kepada ayahnya dia benci dipanggil denagn nama itu .

Tapi ya tentu tak akan digubris oleh daddy kesayangannya.

" kau tak berniat pindah lagi, kan?

" kalu aku mengatkan aku ingin , kau akan mengabulkannya?"

" tentu saja tidak "

Baekhyun mendesah lelah , berjalan lambat menuju kamarnya, sungguh dia ingin kasur empuknya sekarang.

" aku mau kekamar "

Dan tanpa menoleh , dia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 _Ah lelahnya .._

Baekhyun langsung mengempaskan badannya pada kasur mewah didalam kamar yang amat sangat besar. Tidak ada interior aneh seperti gadis- gadis remaja pada umunya, hanya warna putih yang mendominasi , ataupun sedikit warna hitam dan warna gelap lainya yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

Sama dengan warna catnya, perabotan disana , juga didesain simple, tapi dalam satu sisi juga mewah dan minimalis, Tapi ntah kenapa kamar itu tampak sangat mewah , yah bisa dibilang itu semua atas turu tanganya baekhyun , penempatan semuanya rapi , teratur dan berseni . semua ditempatkan sebagaimana mestinya. Meninggalkan kesan simple, minimalis dan mewah di satu waktu.

Tapi juga seperti tak memiliki perasaan didalamnya.

Hanya putih .

Kosong.

Baekhyun terbaring menengadah keatas , menatap langit- langit kamarnya .

Dan ntah kenapa wajah chanyeol terngiang dalam pikirannya.

 _Wajah anak itu._

 _Wajahnya mirip dengan... seseorang dalam masa lalunya ._

 _Wajah itu terasa familiar._

 _Tapi dimana?_

Tapi baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya berusaha untuk tidak memikirnya.

Berjalan mendekat ke kamar mandi , dan mungkin dia bisa merendam otaknya yang terlalu panas karena memikirkan namja aneh itu.

 _Aku pasti sudah gila_ , batin baekhyun

 **Chanyeol side .**

Berbeda dengan baekhyun yang mencoba menenangkan pikirannya , chanyeol malah sibuk mengutak atik laptopnya. Dan senyuman miring pun tercetak di sudut bibirnya.

Dia mendapatkannya.

" tuan muda park , makan malam sudah siap"

chanyeol mengalihkankan pandangannya dari laptop , dan menyahuti panggilan dari maid yang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol POV

" dimana ayah?"

" dia belum pulang , tuan "

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Bahkan aku tak keberatan sedikitpun dia tak pulang.

Jika kau bertanya dimana ibuku, oh dia sudah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu .

Dan kenapa aku biasa saja mengatakanya?

Yah , karena itu sudah biasa bagiku , tapi , masalahnya setiap aku mengatakannya orang akan iba dan kasihan padaku.

Aku benci dikasihani.

Aku jijik dianggap lemah.

Apa salahnya sudah tak memiliki ibu ?

Bahkan dia sendiri , biasa saja dengan semua itu .

Ck, aku jadi tak bernafu makan .

Dan chanyeol kembali kekamar , meninggalkan piring yang masih berisi makanan lezat , diruang makan keluarganya.

 **Esok hari**

Ini jam istirahat, dan Baekhyun memilih duduk diperpustakkan, hanya diam dalam keseriusannya membaca buku tebal di sudut ruang perpustakaan , dengan headset yang bersarang ditelinganya

Dia bahkan mengabaikan sekitarnya. Sebelum sebuah tangan sialan yang menarik headsetnya paksa.

Yang otomatis kepala baekhyun juga mengikuti tarikannya, sampai pandangannya jatuh pada sosok tinggi aneh – teman seduduknya, yang dipikirannya semalam suntuk.

Shit, kenapa ia harus memikirkan makhluk ini.

" byun , apa yang kau baca?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab hanya menaikkan sedikit letak bukunya, sehingga lelaki dihadapannya mampu membacanya.

"Hei , apakah kau tak bosan membaca buku setebal itu."

Sekali lagi baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol. Hanya memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada buku novel mister yang dibacanya.

" hei , hei .. tak bisakah kau menjawab peratnyaanku?"

" ya! jangan acuhkan aku , aku benci diacuhkan orang, B ."

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandanganya pada chanyeol .

Apa yang anak itu bilang , B ?

Yang memanggilnya B , hanya ..

" _B , jangan mengacuhkanku , aku benci diacuhkan "_

" _Ya! Berhenti melakukanya , B "_

" _B... apa aku sudah tampan ?"_

" hey , baekhyun kau memang tak bisa bicara ya."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunanya .

Anak itu sungguhan memanggilnya B , kan?

" kau memanggiku , apa"

Ah , itu tidak mungkin dia , biasa saja orang memanggilnya B kan , itu kan huruf awal namanya.

Tapi ...

Bukannya menjawab chanyeol malam melesat pergi , dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan.

Atau tepatnya seringai yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Meninggalkan baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" jangan pernah mengacuhkanku lagi , B!"

Itu kata terakhir chanyeol , yang makin menambah kebimbangan pikiran baekhyun .

Lelaki dalam masa lalu baekhyun . Lelaki yang telah merubah semua alur kehidupannya.

Lelaki yang...

 _Dia tak mungkin lelaki itu kan, kan ?.._

TBC

Makasih buat semua yang udah review, dan mudah mudahan yang silent readers ,bisa terbuka pintu hantinya.

Sejelek itukah, sampai ga dapet review kalian ?

Emang tau sih jelek amat , apalagi ini ff pertama aku . belum ada pengalaman sebelumnya.

Ngasih kritikan , masukan gapapa kok , asal jangan di bash aja .

Trus maaf banget , ff ini slow update , **banget.**

dan juga maafkan untuk typo aku , yang buanyak banget

Ya udah deh , makasih ya.

Love you guys .

RnR ya ..

Bye.


End file.
